


(Fuck You, Let Me Enjoy) Stars

by Noahffence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, New Years, POV First Person, Stargazing, Stars, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahffence/pseuds/Noahffence
Summary: "The Stars: Take inspiration from a night sky."---Follow the POV of a reluctant hermit finally going outside and being absolutely mesmerized by stars in little over 200 words.





	(Fuck You, Let Me Enjoy) Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I quoted in the summary, although more based on a recent memory.  
> From the following link: https://thinkwritten.com/365-creative-writing-prompts/

As soon as I stepped out, I was struck by awe.

The stars peppered across the clear night sky and twinkled like gems. New year wasn’t upon us yet; only a couple of distant, joyous explosions of colour had begun early. I haven’t been outside at this time of day for a long while due to barricading myself into my “study fortress”, nose-deep in textbooks, feverishly writing notes day and night and panicking about passing, let alone graduating at all as deadline creeped near…

All that continuous stress that had taken a toll on my health felt so menial now… So distant and meaningless. They were in the past, my worries now over, that much I knew. It just didn’t quite hit me until that night when I stepped outside to join my family and set my eyes upon the fresh rural sky.

I stayed like that for a while - my neck strained to lift my head in an uncomfortable angle straight toward the sky, mapping out familiar shapes and finding more of the other, dimmer stars the more I focused… Scanning over them, admiring each and every little shimmer of light in the vast darkness. Lulled into a peaceful trance by the simple, visual harmony.

My sister noticed, and told me in an unimpressed tone that they’re just regular stars; the same ones that appear every night.

_You’re no fun_ , I retorted.


End file.
